Coming Home!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Coming home!!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything only the storylines and one or two characters that are Kim's friends from Florida.  
  
A/N : Timeline - Kim's been in Florida for a while. She broke up with Tommy before she left. Couples : Tommy/Kat and Adam/Aisha.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey did you hear, Kim's quit her training". Aisha bounded over to where her friends were sat at their favourite table in the youth centre.  
  
"Why"? Kat took a sip of her juice.  
  
"Because she's coming home". Aisha waved the letter in her hand. Kat took it from her hand began reading it aloud.  
  
"Dear Aisha, How's everything going? Guess what I'm coming home! I've quit the gym, for more reasons than I've got paper. My friend will be bringing me home on Saturday. I can't wait to see all you guys again. Give my love to everyone. Love kim".  
  
"That's brilliant. I think we should throw her a welcome home party". Rocky the ever enthusiastic thought aloud.  
  
"Yeah, that would be the perfect way to welcome her home". Kat joined in.  
  
The week couldn't have gone quicker for Kim. All her friends from the gym had tried to talk her into staying but nothing could make her budge. Kim was adament on going home and nothing or no-one was going to stop her. Friday night came slowly and Kim was packing everything into cardboard boxes. She had begun writing things on the sides of what was in them but soon gave that up and dumped allsorts in the boxes. By the time she had finished she was surrounded by about 20 boxes.  
  
"Hey Kim, I hope you not expecting all this lot to fit in my car are you"? Tamara, Kim's friend asked as she shoved the door open enough to squeeze through.  
  
"Nah, only half of them". Kim laughed. "No there being picked up by the storage guys tomorrow morning. Everything's gonna have to stay in storage for a while until I've sorted out my living arrangments out".  
  
"I wish you weren't going". Tamara sat on the very edge and only place possible of Kim's bed.  
  
"I know, I wish I didn't have to leave you all, but I've been here for a year and a half and I've never been completely happy away from my friends and everything I know". Kim pushed a hefty box off the bed and sat at the side of Tamara.  
  
"Have you really been that unhappy"?  
  
"No not really, but I only ever planned to go as far as the Global's but Coach wants me to go further and I don't. I've had enough of early mornings and working late just to please him". Kim told her truthfully.  
  
"I'm sure gonna miss you". Tamara hugged her friend. "Anyway, get your gladrags on, me and the girls have all decided that you can't leave us without a bang". Tamara told her leaving Kim to get ready.  
  
"What time will Kim be here tomorrow Sha". Tommy asked his friend as he began blowing what seemed the hundredth balloon up.  
  
"Er I think she said about 5pm". Aisha shouted from the kitchen where she and Kat were cooking a few things to help lighten the load off Ernie's shoulders.  
  
Kat and Aisha had been living in the 3 bedroom apartment for a few months. The third bedroom had been used as a junk room until Aisha had forced the guys to empty everything into the garage underneath their apartment.  
  
"Then why the hell are we blowing balloons up at 9pm the day before". Rocky gasped as he tied a knot in the ballon he had just finished blowing up.  
  
"Because then you don't have to do them tomorrow". Kat said giggling quietly with Aisha in the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready". Kim stepped out of her bedroom revealing to her friends, the wild side they had never seen in the year and a half they had known her. She was wearing a VERY short skirt with a pink tight top.  
  
"Whoa, you look like your going out on the pull girl". Lizzie one of her dorm friends said in ore.  
  
"Well, it's my last night, I thought I'd have one last night of fun". Kim giggled.  
  
"Let's get going". The other 5 girls screamed with a bottle of wine each in the hand, passing everyone else a bottle as they ran down the stairs.  
  
They started off in a bar, where it was a disco night with all the chessy music such as the macarena and YMCA. The girls loved it as they danced away. After that they headed to a club further into the heart of Florida. As they walked down the street from where their taxis dropped them off, a group of lads began following them and shouting remarks. Soon they got closer and started grouping some of them. Kim turned and glared at them.  
  
"Do you want some". Kim held back her giggles as rubbed the top of her leg.  
  
"Yeah baby". One of them stepped closer to her.  
  
"Then here have some". Kim kicked him the chest and jumped into fighting stance as she would have done in years gone by.  
  
Well I just wanted this to be a short story so I'm not planning on doing anymore than 10 chapters top. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The men stood and laughed at Kim who was still stood in fighting stance. She could slightly hear some of her own friends questioning each other on what she was doing.  
  
"Come on, you beat us up, I'd love to see you try". The guy who she'd previously kicked in the chest said.  
  
"Why not try me". Kim's eyes gleamed with mischief.  
  
"Ok". He answered her as he walked closer. Kim threw a kick at him but he caught her kick with his hand. "Got you now haven't I". He laughed at her. But then he didn't realise her other leg was spinning round towards his head. He landed on the floor and his friends stood mouths nearly touching the floor.  
  
"Right c'mon who's next". Kim looked eagerly at them. Most didn't want to seeing what she had already done. There was just one who wanted to test his luck with her. He was the first to throw a punch but Kim ducked spinning behind him where she kicked him in the butt making him land on his front. "Had enough or are you dying for more". Kim sniggered. He quickly got to his feet and flew at her with his whole body, she stepped sideways making him miss her but as he went passed her she grabbed has arm and forced it tightly against his back. "Next time you feel like groping something, grope yourself or at least ask first". Kim pushed him away then walked off leaving the group of men shocked.  
  
"And where did that come from"? Lizzie asked her as they all laughed at the men faces after Kim had beat them up.  
  
"Hey, where I come from, girls need to be able to stick up for themselves". Kim laughed.  
  
"Where did you learn all that though"? Tamara asked.  
  
"Er". Kim remembered that they knew nothing of her past life as a ranger and she would be damned they would find out now. "My best friend taught me, he's into martial arts big time and it sorta rubs off". Kim dropped the subject as they entered a club.  
  
As soon as they got inside they hit the dance floor and really started warming up to the music. They had a fun filled night of Tequila slammers and Vodka shots racing. Kim wasn't the best at it but she was pretty drunk after the first few. Still she was having a marvellous time.  
  
"I can't wait to see Kim tomorrow". Aisha said as they all watched a film.  
  
"I know, it'll be nice to have another girl around instead of 3 boys and two girls". Kat replied.  
  
"Hey, who knows she might not want to hang around with us when she comes home". Rocky said trying to shut them up.  
  
"Don't be stupid Rocky". Aisha threw a cushion at him. "She will won't she"? Aisha asked Kat.  
  
"Course she will. Rocky stop putting thoughts in her head". Kat threw another cushion at him.  
  
"Oi, I'm just pointing out a possibility". Rocky replied.  
  
"Well, we don't want your possibilities thank you very much". Kat answered him knowing full well he was only winding Aisha up.  
  
"That's you told Rock man". Tommy laughed.  
  
"That's quiet enough from you as well Thomas". Kat swung a cushion in his face as well making everyone laugh.  
  
The next morning Kim woke up feeling like a bear with a sore arse. She walked into the main dorm room where all the girls were sat chatting, most had slight hangovers but no-ones was as big as hers.  
  
"Whoa Kim you look terrible". Tamara said slightly giggling.  
  
"Thanks a bunch". Kim sat next to her friends.  
  
"I'm not surprised by the amount she put away last night". Another girl laughed.  
  
"Your not telling me you didn't drink the same". Kim said.  
  
"No I'm not denying it but I think you went a few more drinks than the rest of us". Lizzie replied laughing.  
  
"So, today's the day. Still gonna do it". Tamara asked half wanting her to back out.  
  
"Yeah, I have to, I've loved every minute here with you guys but I still think of home as home". Kim said sorrowful.  
  
"Well we all chipped and bought you a little something". Lizzie passed her a card and Tamara passed her a little box. She opened the card and read all the little messages they had all written. Then opened the box to reveal one big photo frame and a small photo album. In the frame there was a picture of all the girls from the gym including the Coach and in the album were pictures from all the various outings they had been on.  
  
"Oh, guys, I don't know what to say". Kim began crying.  
  
"Well we just wanted you to have something to remember us by". Tamara hugged her.  
  
"I couldn't ever forget you and I will be back for visits all the time". Kim told them.  
  
Half an hour later the storage men came and took all her things and her money leaving Kim with a very empty room which made her remember all the times she and the other girls had piled on her bed when one of them was in need of a girlie talk.  
  
Well what do you think! Please R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds so unoriginal, then of course it has to be mine.  
  
A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHAT STATE ANGEL GROVE IS IN SO I'LL JUST MAKE IT UP  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tamara walked into Kim's room to find her walking around it. She herself had to admit it didn't look quite right being empty. Kim was now stood at the window looking at the view she wouldn't ever see again, well not from that window. Tamara didn't think Kim had noticed that she was in the room. She decided to make her presence be known.  
  
"Kim, you almost ready"? She asked quietly.  
  
"Huh, Yeah, I was just taking one last look". Kim answered as she gave a little smile and picked her last two suitcases up from the bed and walked out shutting the door behind her.  
  
She walked out of the building where all her friends were waiting for her, including Coach Schmidt. She began to well up and knew she wouldn't get away without shedding a few tears. Tamara took the cases from her and threw them into the trunk. Kim stepped closer to her friends and hugged them all in turn, saying her good-byes to them.  
  
"Good luck Kimberly, I'll be sad to see you leave, you are a great gymnast with a lot of potential". Coach Schmidt pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Thanks, you never know, I might be back one day, a day when I'm ready for the Olympics". Kim hugged back then climbed into the car and drove off with Tamara behind the wheel.  
  
They had to drive across Florida then travel into middle of Georgia. After about half an hour of silence Tamara leant over and put the music on, on low.  
  
"What you gonna do with yourself when you get home"? Tamara asked trying to break the silence.  
  
"I don't know at the moment, three of my friends are wanting to open up a Dojo, so I might teach Gymnastics there". Kim replied as she noticed an information sign go past. "God, 200 miles to Georgia. I hate the thought of you having to drive all this way back on your own". Kim began to realize how far Tamara was driving for her.  
  
"I'll be stopping off at my parents on the way back. They live on the outskirts of Florida, in fact we'll pass the exit that will take me straight to their house. Anyhow it'll get me out of practice for a couple of days". Tamara laughed.  
  
"I know but it's still a long way. Just drive to your parents and I'll get one of the guys to come and pick me up from there". Kim suggested.  
  
"No, I said I'd take you home and that's what I'm gonna do". Tamara smiled.  
  
An hour later they were just 10 miles from Georgia. The girls had been having girlie chats and making plans for when Kim would come and visit and Tamara promised that she would bring some of the other girls to see her when they weren't training.  
  
"God, Only about another hour or two and Kim will be home". Aisha bounded around the Youth center.  
  
"What did she have for Breakfast, 'cos I want some". Adam laughed at his girlfriends giddiness.  
  
"I can see why she's giddy but by the time Kim arrives she'll have tired herself out". Rocky laughed as the guys watched as Kat tried and failed to get Aisha to sit still instead of continually blowing balloons up.  
  
"Has anyone got any rope knocking about"? Kat asked finally giving up on Aisha as a bad job and sitting next to Tommy.  
  
"Even if we had, she'd bounce about in the chair". Rocky laughed.  
  
About half an hour later people started arriving and dancing sedately to the music. The DJ was just setting up and everything was just about ready, all they needed now was Kim to arrive. Ernie had put out the food which looked fantastic.  
  
"Hey, will Kim's friend want putting up for the night. I mean she's drove a long way, she'll probably not want to head back straightaway". Rocky thought aloud as he pinched another ordure.  
  
"Well, we've got plenty of room for her if she does". Kat decided.  
  
"How much longer is she gonna be". Aisha whined now she had calmed down slightly.  
  
"As long as they are gonna be". Adam answered laughing at Aisha who had slumped into her chair.  
  
Kim turned the music up even more when Christina Milan's song AM TO PM came up, and she began singing loudly to it making Tamara laugh. Suddenly a loud noise blocked out the sound of the radio. Kim glared out of the window to see a land rover of somesort heading straght for them. At that second she let out a huge scream and tried helping Tamara steer clear of the vehicle. Before they new it, the vehicle had hit them and without their knowing it had made their car flip over. Kim was the first to realise and screamed before tring to move her legs, but they were stuck.  
  
So what do you think. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Aisha glanced at the clock on the wall for what seemed about the hundredth time in the last half hour. It had just turned 5.30pm and Aisha was beginning to get restful again.  
  
"I wonder if she's backed out"? Aisha asked.  
  
"You don't change do you Sha, you used to be just like this when you were a kid, always thinking the worst when anybody didn't turn up on time". Rocky laughed.  
  
Suddenly two police men walked in a looked around, then headed toward the counter where Ernie was making smoothies. They asked him something then he pointed towards the gang. They began walking towards them and Aisha turned and glared at Rocky, Adam and Tommy.  
  
"Please don't say you hired strippers"? She asked.  
  
"No, why would we order males strippers". Rocky answered for the guys.  
  
"Excuse me, is any of you Katherine Hillard or Aisha Campbell"? One of the officers asked them.  
  
"Yes, I'm Katherine and this is Aisha". Kat answered.  
  
"Are you expecting a Miss Kimberly Hart"?  
  
"Yeah, Why"? Kat spoke as Aisha gripped her arm.  
  
"She has been involved in a vehicle accident and has been taken to hospital, could you come with us please"?  
  
"Oh God, is she ok"? Kat asked gripping back on Aisha.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you any details, you will have to speak to someone at the hospital. Are you able to come with us and we will take you to her"?  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, C'mon guys". Kat said quickly as they followed the police men letting Ernie know what had happened on their way past.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, they had to sit in the family room whilst the doctor was with Kim. No-one would tell them anything because they weren't immediate family. Kat was sat close to Tommy whilst Rocky and Adam were trying to stop Aisha pace the floor. Eventually the door opened and Kim hobbled in. Aisha dashed towards her and nearly fell onto her.  
  
"Are you ok, what happened"? She asked immediately.  
  
"I just broke my ankle and bruised all over. I don't know, this car just drove straight into us, I don't know". Kim said sedately. "I just have to go to the reception, I'll be back in a minute". Kim turned and limped over to the desk and began talking to the lady.  
  
"I wonder what she's asking"? Aisha thought aloud.  
  
"I'll go and see". Rocky wandered off after Kim.  
  
"Erm, Hi can I see Tamara Cole please"? Kim asked pleasantly.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you, are you family"? The lady replied.  
  
"No, but I came in with her".  
  
"Well, I'll see what I can do, I'll find the doctor taking care of her and get him to come and see you". The receptionist answered.  
  
"Thanks". Kim turned and with the help of Rocky walked back to the family room.  
  
"How's your friend"? Tommy asked when they entered.  
  
"I don't know, nobody tells you anything in this place". Kim answered. Then the door opened and a doctor walked in.  
  
"Hi, Kimberly, I'm Doctor Field I'm taking care of Tamara. I can't tell you anything about her medical condition but you can see her in a few moments time. Is this her bag"? The Doctor asked.  
  
"Yeah". Kim answered.  
  
"I need her parents or next of kin's phone number or address, do you know it"?  
  
"No, she keeps all emergency contacts in her purse". Kim answered.  
  
"Right, thank you. Before you see her I have to warn you, she has a lot of pipes and wires attached to her, don't be alarmed by them, they are simply there to help us care for her. Right if you and your friends want to follow me upstairs I'll take you to her". The doctor stood and headed to the lifts. When they got to the right floor, the doctor led them to the ward Tamara was being kept on, then left Kim to go in when she was ready whilst he rang her parents.  
  
"Do you want someone to come in with you"? Rocky asked as Kim began heading towards the room Tamara was being kept in.  
  
"I just want to be on my own with her for a bit, I'll come and get you in a few minutes". Kim told him, then went into the room.  
  
So what do you think. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kim stepped into the room and took in the surroundings. As the Doctor had told her, Tamara had what seemed hundreds of tubes and wires leading to and from her body. Kim felt quite intimidated by it all, it seemed science was messing with nature but if Billy had been there he'd have told her sometimes science needs to over rule nature or something along those lines. There was a chair next to the bed and it seemed to be calling out to her. She slowly and tentatively waked over to it and sat on it's edge. Tamara looked so peaceful and as though they slightest noise might wake her.  
  
"Hey, Tam, how you feeling? The doctors calling your parents so they should be here soon". Kim started talking as she reached over and took Tamara's hand in hers. "I'm so sorry, if I hadn't asked you to bring me home none of this would have happened and you wouldn't be here". Kim carried on, suddenly there was a loud beep that startled her.  
  
The doctor walked in quickly but very calmly and began checking all the wires and TV screens. He looked into her eyes with his little torch and said something in medical terms to the nurse who had accompanied him. Rocky came in and stood next to Kim with his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong with her"? Kim blurted out. The doctor didn't answer but began pushing liquids into her through the drip line. The beeping continued getting more regular. More nurses came in and another doctor.  
  
"Her bloods dropping, she must have got a clot somewhere". Doctor Field told the doctor who had just entered. Suddenly there was a long continual beep and one of the nurses ran out and wheeled in a trolley and stuck a sort of gel square on her chest. "She's gone into VF, charge to 250". The doctor yelled as he rubbed to iron like things together.  
  
A nurse came over to Rocky and Kim and directed them out but Kim shot passed her and grabbed hold of Tamara's hand and began crying.  
  
"NO, NO WAKE UP TAMARA PLEASE". Kim screamed.  
  
"GET HER OUT OF HERE". The Doctor yelled at Rocky.  
  
Rocky went to pull Kim out, but she wouldn't come willingly so he put his arm around her tiny waste and dragged her out backwards. Out on the corridor Kim started screaming at him to let her go and in the effort to keep her out of the room he fell backwards pulling her down with him. Adam, Aisha, Kat and Tommy stood in shock. Tommy and Adam rushed over to help Rocky. After a few minutes one of the doctors came out and shook his head. At the point Kim broke down in tears and fell to the floor. Rocky sat next to her and put his arms around her rocking her back and forth. When Tamara's parents arrived they were taken straight into see Tamara. When they came out, they came over to Kim and gave her a hug and asked her what happened. Eventually they took Kim home where she went straight up to her room. The others sat around in the living room, shocked at what their evening had entailed.  
  
"Do you think one of us should go and check on her"? Kat asked as she brought everyone a mug of coffee in.  
  
"No, I think we should leave her, it hasn't sunk in yet". Adam answered.  
  
"The police want a statement from her tomorrow. I don't think she'll cope. She could barely tell Tamara's parents about the accident". Aisha said.  
  
"It'll be easier to tell the police though Sha because they didn't know Tamara". Rocky said.  
  
Tommy was sat staring into space in the corner chair. He had hardly said a word since the hospital.  
  
"Tommy, whats' wrong"? Kat asked him.  
  
"Huh, oh nothing, I was just thinking about Kim". He replied.  
  
"What about her"? Aisha asked.  
  
"I really think we ought to contact her mom".  
  
"I think so too, She might need professional help to get her through this. I mean she was trapped in the car for an hour before she was released and she saw the firemen cutting Tamara out. It's just a really big thing for her to deal with". Aisha agreed with Tommy.  
  
"Ok, We'll wait for a few days, see how she goes on and if we can't work her through it, then we'll call her mom". Rocky devised a plan.  
  
"Yeah Rocky's right, if we call now, she wouldn't be able to get here until after the funeral and by then Kim might have dealt with her feelings. She'll probably feel better after the funeral". Adam thought logically.  
  
Over the next few days Kim didn't leave her room, she ate little bits which Kat and Aisha took her, she wouldn't speak, she just seemed to want to sit and stare out of the window. The funeral was going to be in two days and the ex rangers had to decide who was going to go with her. In the end Rocky was the one going with her because Aisha and Kat had finals and Tommy and Adam were taking a karate test. Rocky had already taken it a few months back as he had chosen not to go to college but go to martial arts school.  
  
I know this chapter is probably far from as good as my others but it was a difficult chapter to write. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Kim's been in her room now for over a week, I think we need to call her Mom". Kat told the guys the morning of the funeral when they came over.  
  
"I agree, we aren't getting anywhere with her". Adam agreed.  
  
"No wait until after the funeral, I mean she'll be seeing all of her gym friends, they might bring her out of it". Rocky suggested.  
  
"I hope your right Rocky". Aisha began getting her bag ready for the final.  
  
"I do too". Rocky said as he watched them all leave. He pulled his tie loose on his suite. He hated wearing suites, he usually only wore them when he visited his Grandparents.  
  
Rocky glanced at his watch, then up towards Kim's bedroom. He sighed and went up and knocked on her door, she didn't answer so he opened it slightly, enough to pop his head around. She was sat where he expected she would be, staring out of the window. Her rosy cheeks were no more, she looked weak and ill.  
  
"Kim are you ready"? He asked gently entering the room fully. Without an answer she stood and walked towards him.  
  
At the funeral, she didn't even speak to her friends as they came up to her and embraced her. One of her friends came up to Rocky and introduced herself as Lizzie. Kim was stood still next to some other girls from the gym.  
  
"I'm Rocky, Kim's friend". Rocky shook Lizzie's hand.  
  
"What's wrong with her, we knew she'd be upset but". Lizzie said leaving the sentence open as she didn't know how to describe Kim.  
  
"She's been like this ever since the accident. She hasn't spoken a word, locks herself in her room and closes everything and everyone out". Rocky told her. "We've decided to call her Mom after the funeral, but I think we're all hoping that after the funeral she'll start dealing with everything".  
  
At that second the hurse pulled up at the front of the church and people started to gather around the entrance, waiting to follow Tamara's body in. Rocky stood next to Kim and grabbed her hand. Once in the church the Minister began the service.  
  
"We are here today to celebrate the life of Tamara Cole. Tamara lived her life to the fullest. Before Tamara's sister gives the eulogy I would like to read you a poem :- I feel your sorrow, And appreciate your prayers. When you are lonely  
  
Know that I am nearby for you.  
  
While I'm no longer on earth, I'm in a new place-  
  
A place too beautiful to describe.  
  
It's a place of peace, comfort, and love,  
  
A place so warm and wonderful  
  
It defies imagination.  
  
While you are sad now,  
  
You will grow in strength.  
  
You can turn to me in prayer-please do.  
  
You can continue to love me.  
  
I will watch over you-though for now  
  
You will not be able to see or touch me.  
  
You are still on earth  
  
And meant to be there for now.  
  
You will grieve; it isn't easy.  
  
Death is always sad,  
  
But believe that someday soon we'll be reunited  
  
To be all that we can be  
  
With God and our loved ones.". The Minister read and then stepped down as Tamara's sister Kyla stepped up.  
  
"I can remember the first time I ever saw Tamara after she was born, she looked like this shrivelled up prune, screaming continuously and pulling my braids, but watching her grow up, she turned out to be a breathe of fresh air, the smile never left her face, even when she was taking the rap for something I had done. I felt so proud when she was doing gymnastics, so elegant and mature". Kyla smiled as tears rolled down her silky brown cheeks. "I know if she were here now, she'd be telling us to smile and be happy for her, because she was going to gymnastics heaven where everyone won gold, she would ask you to remember her as she was not as she is now". Kyla sat down and hugged her mother.  
  
The Minister stood and told of the hymns Tamara's family had chosen. After inging them, everyone followed Tamara's coffin out into the graveyard where her journey was to end. Before they left Kim's hugged Tamara's mother, father and sister then her friends from the gym then left with Rocky.  
  
When they got home Kim began heading back upstairs until Rocky stopped her.  
  
"Kim you can't live in that room for the rest of your life. You have to let her go". Rocky said as he touched her arm.  
  
"I can't just let go. It was my fault". Kim screamed back at him tears rolling heavily from her eyes.  
  
"No it wasn't, it was just an accident". Rocky tried hugging her but she pushed him away.  
  
"It was my fault. I killed her. She would have been able to get out of the other cars way if I hadn't been there". Kim ran off upstairs.  
  
Whoa this was really hard to write. I hope you enjoy it though. PLEASE R&R! THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
FINAL CHAPTER!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Rocky stood stunned at what Kim had just told him. Kim had disappeared upstairs and he heard the door shut. He knew he should leave her until the others came home, but they wouldn't be home for a good few hours. He suddenly came to the conclusion that he had to sort it out with her now. He climbed the stairs two at a time and walked briskly along the landing and reached Kim's door. He knocked tentatively, scared really of what was going to happen.  
  
"Kim, please we have to talk". He spoke through the door. Kim didn't reply. He pushed the door open and went inside to find Kim sat on the floor with the album the girls gave her before she left. "Kim, you didn't kill Tamara. It WAS an accident, it would have happened if you'd been there or not". Rocky sat next to her and squeezed her shoulder with his hand.  
  
"No, No, Rocky it was my fault, she was laughing at me and that's why she wasn't concentrating". Kim began crying harshly.  
  
"It wasn't you guys that were on the wrong side of the road". Rocky pulled her closer.  
  
"If I hadn't been messing about, she wouldn't have taken her eyes off the road and she'd have seen the other car coming sooner".  
  
"Kim, even if she'd seen the car coming she wouldn't have been able to do anything, we had to collect your things from the accident and the police told us if she'd have moved sooner the car would have hit you head on, killing you both instantly". Rocky pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead letting Kim cry openly. Eventually she cried herself to sleep in his arms. Before heading back downstairs Rocky picked her up and laid her on the bed and covered her up, leaving her to get some much needed rest.  
  
After about half an hour of sitting watching TV, the others arrived home and went to sit in the living room with him.  
  
"So how did it go"? Kat asked.  
  
"The service was ok, Kim didn't talk to any of her friends. Even one asked me what was wrong with her". Rocky told them.  
  
"Who's gonna call her mom"? Aisha asked.  
  
"There's no need. You see Counselor DeSantos has sorted it". Rocky said without cracking a smile.  
  
"How do you mean"? Kat asked.  
  
"I know what's wrong with her and have started the wheels turning". Rocky carried on.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with her smart arse"? Aisha asked.  
  
"She's been blaming herself all along for everything, she thinks the accident was her fault because Tamara was laughing at her and didn't see the car coming towards them". Rocky told them.  
  
"Well, what's she doing now"? Adam asked.  
  
"She cried herself to sleep".  
  
"Hold up, How do you know all this"? Aisha asked confused.  
  
Rocky began telling them the whole story of how Kim shouted at him and he went after her. He also told them that she wasn't completely 'healed', she still needed to get a lot off her mind.  
  
The next morning, Kim actually appeared out of her bedroom and came down for breakfast. She didn't talk much but it was a start. Kat and Aisha asked her if she wanted to come with them shopping or to the Youth centre but she declined, which they could understand, she wasn't ready to converse with others.  
  
That night Kat and Aisha told the guys not to come over so they could have a girlie night in with Kim. That night Kim told them everything.  
  
"I know I didn't cause the accident but until Rocky told me what the Police said, I felt as though everything was my fault, it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been bringing me home or if I hadn't been singing to her". Kim continued.  
  
"Kim it wasn't your fault, none of it was, we didn't know Tamara but 'I'm sure she'd be telling you the same thing". Kat said as she huddled up with Kim and Aisha.  
  
"I know, I just have to keep telling myself that". Kim said.  
  
A few days later, Kim went to Tamara's grave and took 12 red roses and laid them on the grave. Rocky had taken her with it being his day off. After about 5 minutes he followed Kim up to the grave and put his arm around her.  
  
"Thank you". She turned and hugged him.  
  
"What for"? He asked.  
  
"For being you and stubborn enough to make me see sense". Kim said whilst hugging him.  
  
"Anytime". He kissed her forehead as she pulled away.  
  
That's it. THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS. 


End file.
